1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work implement for use in gardening and the like and more particularly to such a work implement which is operable to perform a variety of work operations including weeding, raking, clean-up, subsurface soil cultivation and similar horticultural tasks with a facility not heretofore achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with tools of various types and forms of construction which can be employed to perform, with varying degrees of success, certain predesignated horticultural functions. Such tools fall into a variety of broad individual categories, such as shovels, hoes and rakes, and within each such category into a host of subcategories.
Thus, conventionally, each tool is employed to perform its predesignated function requiring that a variety of tools be maintained on hand and that they be employed in sequence. While this has been the norm, it is cumbersome, inconvenient and inefficient. Furthermore, there are a number of instances in which it would be advantageous to use a compact and versatile tool to perform the various operations required. In weeding and cultivating small planted areas such as raised planter boxes, flower beds, atria and in confined areas such as beneath spreading plants, it is very difficult if not impossible using conventional implements to reach all areas and to avoid damage to the desired plant life. As a consequence, these tasks are frequently either performed by hand, or, conversely, with a disregard for the results achieved.
Therefore, it has long been recognized that it would be desirable to have a more versatile work implement capable of performing a variety of horticultural functions in such a way as to enhance the convenience, effectiveness and dependability with which these tasks can be performed.